Minutes Before the First Date
by LazyLuck13
Summary: Just a short fic about Max being stressed before his first date with Rei...


Hellooooooooooooooo readers! I missed my update of May so I'm doing this to make up for it. The thing is that I have an exam tomorrow...An English exam, and my friend, TasogareSheena, wanted to write something to practice and I, being the easily bored person I am, decided to give her a subject to write on. Her subject is of course on the fandom she is in right now, which is Young Justice. Okay, short long story, she gave me a subject to write on too. So here it is:

-POV : Max (third person)

-Situation : He is preparing for his date with Rei but he's scared, after all, it is his first date.

-No one else than Max and Rei must appear. But you can mention other characters. (I gave her assignment first, and I told her she couldn't add any other characters than the one I gave her, so it's some kind of revenge I guess)

-Rei must appear at the end of the end of the story if not at all.

-Not mandatory : a minimum of 2500 words or a maximum of 1000 words.

**Warning :** Implied relationships, light-and-nearly-non-existant-shounen-ai (no kisses nor hugging or even holding hands)

**Pairings ****:** Rei/Max, mention of KaTyKa (that's me we're talking about right now, what did you expect? No katyka? *snort* In your dreams!)

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beyblade! Only this story! (well, a part of it since it's TS who gave me the situation at the beginning)

Well, TS is telling me it's called a challenge fic or something (she's just beside me right now), but I'm not sure...well, I guess this is a challenge fic...I think...whatever.

Sorry for whatever mistakes you'll see!

Anyway! Read and enjoy! =3

* * *

**Minutes Before the First Date**

_8:50_

A blonde was pacing around his bedroom, a hand on his chin, his body tense with his eyebrows frown. He looked nervous.

A group of birds suddenly took flight near his house, passing by his room's window making him jump. After staring out the window a little while longer, he let out a shaky laugh.

"Silly me. It's just birds," he said.

After that, he returned to his pacing. Five steps ahead, stop and turn around. Again. Fives steps ahead, stop and turn around. Again. Five steps ahead, stop and tu- Stop. Max frowned before grimacing. Realizing he was been ridiculous, he sighed and opted to just sit on his bed taking his phone along the way.

Maybe he should call Takao? Asking advice and stuff? After all, he has already being through this before.

The blonde then shook his head. Takao himself has a date with Kai today. He couldn't disturb them just because he was nervous for his own right?

Letting an exasperated sigh, he let his body fell on his bed unceremoniously. He opened his phone and went through his messages searching for the one he was looking for. After scrolling down more than half of them, he found it.

_I'll come at your house tomorrow at 10am._

_-Rei_

Reading it, an amused small smile appeared on the blue eyed teen's lips.

Rei's polite side is always there, even in his messages. The full sentences, good grammar and whatnot. Heck, he even _signs_ his name.

Chuckling softly to himself, he rolled a little on his side. Then he stopped when his clock came in view, his lips forming into a thin line.

_8:52_

He frowned for what could be the fifth time today.

He didn't know if he should be happy or annoyed with the fact the time seemed to go slower than usual today.

Concluding it was useless to ponder about it, he stopped to think about his date with Rei...His first date...

How did Takao survive that already?...ah, that's right. He didn't. He was so nervous he couldn't stay in place without twitching. He was a bundle of nerves. Well, at least, he didn't literally die. Though Max could have sworn his friend was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

The teen suddenly sat up and slapped his cheeks.

"It's just a date, nothing to stress over! And it's with Rei! He is still your friend Max, just because you're dating now doesn't change anything you two had before!" he told to himself. "He's still your wise and good friend." He nodded, agreeing and satisfied with what he just said before glancing at his clock again.

_8:52 ...8:53_

An eyebrow raised. Was his clock alive and took some kind of perverted pleasure in seeing him struggle? Well, maybe some objects were indeed alive and- Stop!

Slapping his cheeks again, he shook his head.

It wasn't the time to be distracted by radom thoughts! He was supposed to mentally prepare himself for his date! His first date! Wasn't there supposed to be stuff he should be worried about in those situations? Like how he should act on the date? Or what he should say when Rei will arrive? Who will pay for the lunch? Wasn't there some kind of rule when it was two guys? Or what was he even supposed to wear? Was his hair alright?

Looking around his room, Max spotted his clothes a little scattered on the floor and some pieces of furniture, after match of his fashion crisis and...How did that shoe get stuck on the fan?

It will take time to clean up later.

He felt a little sullen at the thought, but it didn't last long before anxiety took over him again. What if he does something wrong during the date? Or if Rei doesn't like him anymore?

His heart sunk a little. Max really liked Rei and was really happy when he confessed to him.

Then another thought, worse than the ones before, passed through his mind.

What if Rei didn't want to be friends after that?

His clear blue eyes widened and he bit his lips. It would hurt if it happened. A lot. Rei wasn't just a crush or a boyfriend to him. Actually, his friendship was more important than that. Sure, the idea of Rei not liking him in a romantic way hurt too, but not as much as losing his friendship.

Suddenly, what Takao told him once popped into his mind.

"Friendship is something precious, you shouldn't let something like a break up destroy any piece of friendship left between you and your ex," Max quoted word for word what his midnight haired friend said.

He was still awed at Takao from that time. Especially considering the huge fight that took place an hour before that.

Taking example from his friend, Max got up and decided that no matter what happens, he will do everything to keep his friendship with Rei.

Staring down at his phone, he let out a surprised squeak.

_9:59_

Now Max was sure time was against him.

He shook his head and decided it didn't matter. He was ready for his date!

_10:00_

_Knock Knock_

The blonde jumped, shrieking something that sounded like _'He's here!' _before running to the door. He tripped on his clothes before falling down on the floor with a _'thud'_.

"Ow, my head..." he groaned.

Maybe he still wasn't ready for his date yet...

* * *

First, the author note I wrote above was written on the day I began this fic...which was about a week ago I think. Second, sorry for...well, the lack of Rei/Max action, but I really wasn't targeting that. Third, sorry for mentioning Tyson so much...no seriously, I thought it was kind of ridiculous. I have this weird habit of always comparing situations with each other, I think this habit reached my stories. *sigh* I'll try to do something about it.

Now, the fic was short (916 words to be precise), but hey, at least I finished it. I've been busy and I'm quite surprised I was able to write this, so sorry if it looks like it was rushed, because, well, it was rushed...right. Stopping blabbering right now. *scowl* I should write shorter author notes...or longer fics...

Thanks for reading! ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give me feedback!


End file.
